


hazey

by pretzelstick



Category: Bastille (Band), dan smith/lee pace
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelstick/pseuds/pretzelstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan smith/lee pace. shotgunning. that's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hazey

note: this is my first fic ever so i'm sorry this is trash but i'm also trash so it all works out. also i didn't proofread so all mistakes are mine. oh, and none of this is real i don't own dan smith or lee pace.

 

After the boys had piled off stage, Lee pulled a little baggie out of his pocket and held it up towards Dan. He then raised his eyebrows and motioned for Dan to follow him into the bus, not waiting for a response.

Dan walked into the sitting area to find Lee carefully packing a bowl. When he noticed the shorter man enter, his lips quirked up in a smile and said, “I thought you might need something to relax a little after that.”

Dan’s only response was to flop on the couch next to Lee and groan, “You have no idea."

Lee had decided to surprise Dan at a gig in LA, but of course this was the gig where everything went wrong. The PA went out. Will broke a string in the middle of The Draw. Dan stuck his finger in a fan. Again.

Basically, it had been a rough gig, and Dan was stressed. He’d worried he’d made an ass out of himself in front of Lee, who was nice enough to actually come out to see them after Dan mentioned him coming to a gig at an awards show they both attended.

He didn’t expect Lee to actually show up, though. So yeah, Dan could use some relaxation.

“Alright, we’re good to go,” Lee turned to Dan and offered him the pipe, “Would you like to do the honors?”

“Definitely. Thanks, mate,” Dan accepted the pipe and began to dig a lighter out of his pocket when the taller man offered his. 

Dan nodded in thanks and cornered it, inhaling deeply. He let his eyes drift shut as the thick smoke filled his lungs. He could feel Lee’s eyes on him and smiled a little to himself before allowing his own to flutter back open.

Lee admired the slope of the other man’s nose and the strong curve of his jaw before remembering to take the pipe from Dan. He made sure it was still rolling before taking his hit, but started sputtering when Dan exhaled. The smoke curled out of his mouth and framed his face, making the man look almost ethereal. Fuck, Lee thought, he’s beautiful.

“Oh, hey, you doing alright there?” Dan cocked his head to one side and exposed that adorable crooked front tooth in a grin.

Lee returned the smile and lied, “Yeah, just took in a bit too much.” Then returned the pipe to his lips and relit it, successfully inhaling this time.

They continued passing the pipe back and forth, getting more and more relaxed each time. Dan counted this as a much more successful encounter than their first one where he basically just word vomited all over Lee about how much he loved Pushing Daisies and the Hobbit films. Unbeknownst to him, that really just endeared Lee to him. The actor had gone home that night and watched all of their tour videos. Then started watching interviews. Then their live performances. He was quite enamored with this man with an incredible voice and wicked sense of humor, and in all honestly jumped at the chance to see him again.

The conversation flowed easily between the two and before they knew it, the bowl was done. Lee stood up to dispose of the remnants and gazed down at the man on the couch. The singer’s eyes were red and droopy, but he was still gorgeous. He almost seemed to sink into the couch and he was smiling goofily.

Lee was pulled out of his thoughts when Dan giggled. He raised an eyebrow at Dan questioningly, but the other man just shook his head and blushed so Lee turned and emptied the bowl into an empty can.

“D’you want me to pack another one or are you done for the night?” Lee asked from his spot near the counter.

Dan thought for a minute before nodding and reaching for the now empty pipe. The taller man handed it over and watched Dan rummage around the couch cushions before producing his own small baggie. Dan set to packing the bowl while Lee sat next to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. The other man unconsciously leaned into him and handed over the pipe.

“It’s only fair,” Dan offered and Lee chuckled, sparking his lighter. 

The two sat in amicable silence for a while, letting the haze settle over them and allowing a buzz to take over their bodies. Before Lee took his next hit, he turned toward Dan and said, “Listen. I’m gonna try something real quick.”

Dan looked slightly confused but nodded anyway as Lee inhaled then leaned over toward the singer. Dan immediately understood and gulped, but nodded his consent at Lee whose face was now hovering extremely close to his. The corners of the actor’s eyes crinkled as if he was smiling and Dan let his mouth fall open.

Lee slowly exhaled the smoke as Dan took it in and grinned. The singer’s eyes were closed, and Lee pushed a little farther, letting Dan exhale a little before grinning and letting his lips actually touch the other man’s. Dan tensed a little at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, not panicking only because of the comfortable high that had settled over him.

Dan wound his hands into the taller man’s hair and deepened the kiss, relishing the burnt taste of Lee’s mouth. They both pulled back for a breath and grinned at each other, giggling, before leaning back in and pressing their mouths together. Dan felt a tongue trace the seam of his lips, and he parted them, allowing Lee to take the lead. 

As their kissing became more rushed, the taller man laid them down, burying his hands in Dan’s hair and yanking him down on top of him. Dan let out a sharp gasp at the short tugs on his hair and dug his knees into the older actor’s hips. Lee moved his hands to Dan’s shoulders and shoved the grey hoodie down Dan’s arms. Taking this as his cue, Dan began to tug at the bottom of Lee’s t shirt, to which the actor gladly let him take off. 

Staring down at Lee’s structured chest, Dan leaned down and began to trail kisses down his neck, nipping every once and a while. When he bit particularly hard on Lee’s clavicle, Lee let out a moan, breathing out a husky, “Good boy.”

At the endearment, Dan bucked his hips and hurriedly rid himself of his own t shirt, then moved his hands down to Lee’s belt buckle. 

“Slow down there, baby, and let me take care of you for a little while,” Lee drawled. Green eyes met blue until Dan diverted his gaze and flushed, embarrassed by his own eagerness.

Lee placed a finger under the singer’s chin and lifted him back up to meet his eyes, “Now, darlin’, none of that.”

Bringing their lips back together, Lee flipped them over and began to kiss Dan tenderly, peppering soft kisses along his jaw. He worked his way down Dan’s neck and pressed a solid kiss to Dan’s pulse point, savoring the fluttering rhythm. Reaching his hands down to firmly hold Dan’s hips, Lee dragged his lips down to Dan’s nipples, flicking his tongue on one while his hands traveled back up to tweak the other. At this, Dan’s blush spread down his chest and torso and his pulse quickened further.

Finally, Lee made his way to Dan’s pants. Without ceremony, he undid Dan’s belt and undid his black jeans. Dan shimmied to help get the tight denim off, underwear going with them.

Lee groaned and moved down to nip at Dan’s hips and thighs while Dan gripped Lee’s hair tightly. 

“So damn gorgeous,” Lee punctuated every word with a bite to Dan’s inner thighs, ignoring the flushed cock between them.

“Lee,” Dan whined, “please, please, please. I need it.”

Lee locked eyes with the shorter man before smirking. “What do you need, baby?”

Frustrated, Dan bucked his hips again.

“I’m gonna need you to use your words for me.”

“Suck my cock, please. Please, Lee,” groaned Dan, beginning to get desperate. That much Lee could understand, his own pants being uncomfortably tight due to his arousal.

“Now that’s better, darlin’.”

Quickly unzipping his jeans to relieve some of the pressure, Lee licked a stripe up the side of Dan’s cock before taking the head into his mouth. The musky taste of sweat and sex filled his mouth and he moaned. Lee reached down into his pants and began to stroke himself, using the other hand to wrap around Dan’s length. Above him, Dan seemed lost in the high of both the drugs and the pleasure. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, exposing his neck which was covered in bruises left by Lee.

At this sight, Lee moaned and swirled his tongue around the singer’s shaft, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could before humming. Dan’s hands tightened in Lee’s hair, trying to stop himself from bucking up. The actor stroked himself faster, feeling the heat coiling in his stomach. He was getting close, and judging by the sounds Dan was making, so was he. 

This was confirmed when he heard Dan grumble, “M’close,” and tried to pull Lee off. The actor looked up and locked eyes with Dan, continuing to suck and hum and moan around the other man’s cock. Dan’s glassy eyes looked down at him in awe, then squeezed shut with a particularly hard suck from Lee. The taller man continued pulling at his own length, getting closer and closer by the second. 

It seemed that Dan was closer, though, only getting out a short, “Coming!” before spilling down Lee’s throat. His hips made little abortive thrusts as Lee continued sucking him through his orgasm, pulling off only when Dan’s moans began to resemble sobs. 

“Too sensitive,” Dan whimpered out, lightly tugging on Lee’s hair. The actor finally pulled off, then quickly finished himself off, covering his stomach in come. 

Lee ignored the come on his stomach, moving back up the couch to kiss Dan. The singer could taste himself in Lee’s mouth and moaned. Then he ran his fingers over the globs of come still on Lee and brought them to his mouth, making eye contact with Lee while cleaning them off. Lee moaned and rested his head against the slick junction of Dan’s neck.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Lee mumbled.

He felt a chuckle rumble from deep in Dan’s chest, then felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head. “Me? You did all the work.”

Lifting his head so he could properly smile down at the shorter man, Lee smirked, “Yeah, well you can get me next time. How about that?”

Dan just nodded and pulled Lee down into another soft kiss. There will be a next time, he thought. 

That night they both had the best sleep either of them had had in a long time.


End file.
